The Tune Up
by Count Morningstar
Summary: A bonus one-shot to my 5D's Alternative trilogy. Half a year has gone by since the final battle against Z-one, and Aki has been devoting much of her energy to her studies. One evening after a really tough final exam, Aki decided to go to drop in on Yusei in the garage and satisfy the desire they've both been forced to put on hold. Rated M for good reason.


**Introduction:** Hello again everyone. I'm sure a lot of my regular followers have been wondering why I've been MIA for a little over a month now. I know a lot of people are waiting for me to get back to work on _The Millennium Tournament_ and _Thunder in Kanto_ , and I fully intend to do that. It's just that my life got a little bit crazy soon after I finished work on _VR Duelists_. I ended up having to go to these special events for this internship I'm taking as part of my current and final online class. Plus there were some job interviews on top of all of that. Now that things finally seem to be slowing down a little bit, I find that I've been dealing with some writer's block.

To try and get unblocked, I decided to work on this older idea I had for a one-shot. This is something that I meant to do as kind of a bonus story to my _5D's Alternative_ trilogy, but I never got around to it for various reasons. So submitted for your approval, I present to you all a little story I'm calling The Tune-Up. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

The Tune-Up

It was only a few minutes before 3:00 as Aki Fudo sat at a small table in at the café that was across the street from her university. The only items on the table were an open textbook and the cup of tea that she had ordered. Aki looked at her watch and sighed. The final exam that she had been studying for was only an hour away. While Aki felt like she knew the material well enough to pass, she wanted to do a bit of review to be absolutely certain. She didn't want to risk forgetting anything that would likely be on an important question on the test.

"Pretty hard at work, I see." A familiar voice spoke.

Aki looked up from her book to see a familiar young woman standing before her table. She was shorter than Aki and had long straight dark hair and a pair of thick round trifocal glasses. Aki instantly recognized the woman as her friend and in-law, Carly Atlas.

"Hi Carly." Aki greeted with a somewhat tired smile. "Have a seat."

"You look kinda beat." Carly observed as she took the chair across the table.

"That's because I was up half the night studying." Aki replied with a heavy sigh. "The good news is that once this final exam's over, I'll be done with that class."

"Yeah, it sounds like it's been a brutal one from what you described." Carly replied. "Your professor seems like a real slave driver."

"Tell me about it." Aki agreed. "I've had to spend almost every free moment I've had studying and getting assignments done." At this, Aki took a quick look around to make sure nobody in the café was eavesdropping and leaned forward a bit towards Carly. "…Yusei and I haven't made love for about a month and a half."

"Seriously?" a surprised Carly quietly responded. "Wow! That's rough. I guess this class has been hard on Yusei too then."

"He's been very understanding about it." Aki replied. "Of course almost since I started this class, he's been spending late nights in the garage either fixing things or building them. We have five D-Wheels in our garage now."

"Five?" a stunned Carly repeated a little more loudly than she had intended. "Boy, it's a good thing that class of yours is ending. Otherwise you might need another garage."

"Either that, or open a D-Wheel dealership." Aki replied with a small chuckle.

"…You know, it's still a little hard to believe how ordinary our lives have become sometimes after the stuff that happened a year and a half ago." Carly remarked.

"I know. Things have been completely peaceful since that battle with Z-one." Aki agreed. "Well, I should get back to work. I really don't want to screw this exam up."

"Yeah, I should be going too." Carly replied as she got up from her chair. "Oh! Before I forget again though, the reason I came over here was to ask if I could borrow that book you told me about."

"Sure. You can come over later tonight to pick it up." Aki replied.

"Great! Well, guess I'll see you later tonight then." Carly replied.

"Later." Aki responded. And with that, she returned to her book.

* * *

It was about 7:00 at the Fudo mansion as Aki entered the room she shared with her husband and plopped onto the large bed. The afternoon had been very long thanks to Aki's final exam. Now that the test was finally over along with the class that had gone with it, Aki had decided to get some much-needed rest. As Aki tried to get to go to sleep though, her mind suddenly wandered to Yusei, who at that moment was already in the garage working on yet another mechanical project. Chances were that he was starting to put together another D-Wheel.

Aki could picture Yusei clearly in her mind. She could see him wearing his typical muscle shirt, his toned well-defined arms covered in sweat as he worked a wrench to attach a heavy engine component to something. As Aki thought of this, her right hand began to travel down towards her skirt while her left began rubbing her own breast. Suddenly Aki realized what she was doing and froze. She also realized that she seemed to have a lot more energy than she thought she did.

Clearly there was something her body needed at that moment more than sleep. She needed Yusei, and Yusei probably needed her just as much. Frowning a bit, Aki sat up and got off the bed. She decided it was time to go to the garage for a little tune-up.

* * *

Yusei stood in front of the workbench in the garage working an engine component for yet another D-Wheel. He had no idea what he was going to do with all the new D-Wheels he had put together since Aki had started that class. Both he and Aki had decided that they would give two of them to Leo and Luna, since they had outgrown the little yellow one they had been sharing. As for what to do with the others, Yusei was at a complete loss. He put thoughts of that aside for the moment though to continue on his work.

As Yusei continued to try and make something out of the engine component, a sudden tap on the shoulder shook his concentration. What he saw when he turned around completely took his breath away. Aki was standing in front of him wearing nothing but her usual necklace and a smile. Yusei felt that his pants had suddenly become uncomfortably tight.

"Hey there." Aki greeted in a sexy tone. "Hard at work?"

"Uh… kinda." Yusei responded. "I would've thought you'd be taking a nap right now."

"I was." Aki replied. "But then I thought about how lonely you must be working in this garage by yourself and thought you might like some company. Now, how 'bout you put those hands to work on something besides that engine part?"

Before Yusei could respond, Aki moved in and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Yusei deepened the kiss and inserted his tongue into Aki's mouth, causing her to moan. At the same time, his hands took a firm hold of Aki's rear end as she wrapped her arms around his firm shoulders. When they finally had to break for air, Aki pulled away and began to pull off Yusei's shirt to reveal his toned abs. With the garment quickly tossed aside, Aki moved back in and pressed against Yusei's chest. They both moaned at the sensation of their bare skin against each other, a sensation that they found that they had both missed much more than they had realized.

Yusei began to kiss and suck on Aki's neck while his right hand massaged her breast. Aki closed her eyes and let out a deep moan as Yusei's thumb toyed with the erect nipple. This went on for several more moments before Aki pulled away again and got down on her knees. As quickly as she could, she undid Yusei's belt and pulled down his jeans and boxers, freeing his hardened manhood. Aki began to rub the throbbing rod in her hands, causing Yusei to let out a slight moan and throw his head back.

Aki then began to rub Yusei's member between her large breasts, occasionally blowing on the tip. Just as it seemed like Yusei might burst, Aki stopped and got back to her to her feet, earning a somewhat cheated expression from Yusei.

"I want you to give it to me, Yusei. As hard as you can." Aki told him.

Not needing her to say anything twice, Yusei quickly swiped the engine part he had been working on off the workbench, causing it to drop to the floor with a loud crash. He then turned a compliant Aki around and began kissing her neck again. At the same time his hand snaked around from beneath her arms and took hold of her breasts. Aki began to pant a bit as Yusei worked the soft orbs in his hands. Suddenly Yusei stopped what he was doing and bent Aki forward over the wooden table.

Yusei grabbed hold of Aki's rear end and shoved his hardened rod into Aki's moist womanhood. Aki grabbed onto the sides of the workbench and held on for dear life as Yusei plowed into her at a fast and hard pace from behind. It seemed like they were both close to the edge, but it was taking them forever to get there. After what seemed like ages, Yusei finally felt Aki's inner walls tightening around him. He grabbed onto Aki's left leg and pulled it straight back before ramming into her even harder than before.

In one glorious moment, they managed to hit their climax in the same instant. Aki's world momentarily went white Yusei released a massive into her. They both remained as they were for several moments as they caught their breath and came down from their high.

"Oh… God! I guess I needed that more than I thought." Aki declared.

"Yeah… tell me about it." Yusei agreed.

Yusei glanced back and saw something that made him cry out and quickly pull out of Aki. Aki looked back and saw what it was that had startled Yusei so much. Carly was standing in the open doorway of the garage. Her mouth was hanging open wide enough to let a train through and her face was the brightest shade of red Aki had ever seen. Aki let out a startled cry of her own and stood up, covering her nudity as best she could with her arms as Yusei was trying to do.

"Carly! Uh… what are you doing here?" a very flustered Aki asked.

"I um… came over to borrow that book." Carly answered. "Maybe I should come back tomorrow."

"That's probably a good idea." Aki agreed.

With that, Carly left with her stunned expression frozen on her face. Yusei and Aki both let out a heavy sigh as soon as she was gone.

"Maybe we should take this into the house." Yusei suggested. "That is… if you're still up for continuing."

"Of course I am." Aki replied. "How 'bout we hop into the shower?"

"I am a bit sweaty." Yusei replied with a cocky smirk.

FIN

* * *

 **Afterward:** Well, there you all have it. I'm well aware that this probably isn't my best work, and I'm sorry that it's kind of short. But I decided that the best way to get back into the swing of writing was to do something kind of simple. I just kind of missed seeing new reviews in my inbox. Anyway, I'm going to try and get back to work on _The Millennium Tournament_ and _Thunder in Kanto_ (probably not at the same time). I may also do a couple of more one-shots that I have some ideas for. Until next time, thanks for reading.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
